


The Wayward Song

by run_and_remember_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, English class, Gen, Kansas, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, The Wayward Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_and_remember_me/pseuds/run_and_remember_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to get through the poetry unit in English class... 1) Choose fandom. 2) Write poem. Problem solved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wayward Song

The Wayward Song

It's been there for me when the days were tough  
And all I could think of was, 'I've had enough'  
It taught me to bend and never to break  
I thank it for that, and pass it on for your sake

Start from the beginning, and don’t miss a beat  
For I don’t want to stumble and tangle my feet  
The day I discovered this wonder of sound  
I swear I could hear the angels around

It started out softly, and then with a cry  
Lifted me up until I could fly  
The drums kicked in, and I heard the guitar  
I thought it was brilliant, a bright shining star

The story of how one man carried on  
Looking for peace that was long since gone  
He never learnt to rest his head  
And a single man tear was all he shed

Go and appreciate the legends of rock  
Don’t let them sway you with their awful mock  
You know the house rules ‘cause we’ll never forget  
Even after ten seasons of this much regret

From the woman in white to the mystery spot  
We've been with them through struggle—death and the lot  
Now the righteous man's marked, and they're not too well  
I hope there will be a happy ending to tell

We may not be perfect, we might not belong  
But all it takes is hearing that song  
To bring back those memories and make us feel good  
The wayward children can be misunderstood

So I’ll go down swinging, and I won’t give in  
When my people skills get rusty, I’ll just play it again  
I’m with team free will, I don’t know about you  
But I think it’ll be a while before we find that shoe


End file.
